Prism Magical Girl
's Banner |start=08/09/2016 |end=10/09/2016 |number_of_plays_items=3 |gacha_items=24 |bonus_items=N/A |promotions= Trade for the Item you Want |event=Marine Memories |promotion=N/A |previous_gacha=Lost in xxx |next_gacha=Possession Dream }} Gacha Summary - Girls Secrets was a Premium Gacha available from 08/09/2016 to 10/09/2016. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 24 Gacha Items. The Gacha Promo included a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates * Rare: 1.5% * Other: 98.5% Images Number of Plays (Head Accessories) Prism Change Ribbon ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Prism Change Ribbon ver.A white (1 Play) (Hairstyle) Prism Short Bob Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Short Bob Hair ver.A brown (7 Plays) (Tops) Prism Girl Frill One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Prism Girl Frill One-Piece ver.A blue (15 Plays) Gacha Items (Show Items) Pink Prism Flower Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Pink Prism Flower Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Blue Prism Flower Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Blue Prism Flower Decor2 ver.1 (Face) Prism Gentle Smiling Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Prism Gentle Smiling Face ver.A blue (Face) Prism Gentle Smiling Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Prism Gentle Smiling Face ver.A pink (Face) Prism Smile Upangled Eyes Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Prism Smile Upangled Eyes Face ver.A blue (Face) Prism Smile Upangled Eyes Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Prism Smile Upangled Eyes Face ver.A pink (Tops) Prism Queen Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Prism Queen Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Prism Queen Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Prism Queen Dress ver.A pink (Tops) Prism Girl Cloak Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Prism Girl Cloak Style ver.A blue (Tops) Prism Girl Cloak Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Prism Girl Cloak Style ver.A pink (Tops) Prism Magician Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Prism Magician Style ver.A blue (Tops) Prism Magician Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Prism Magician Style ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Prism Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Prism Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Prism Ponytail Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Ponytail Hair ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Prism Ponytail Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Ponytail Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Prism Girl Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Girl Long Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Prism Girl Long Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Prism Girl Long Hair ver.A yellow (Hand Accessories) Prism Girl Stick ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Prism Girl Stick ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Prism Girl Stick ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Prism Girl Stick ver.A pink (Body Accessories) Prism Cute Familia ver.A blue.jpg|(Body Accessories) Prism Cute Familia ver.A blue (Body Accessories) Prism Cute Familia ver.A pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) Prism Cute Familia ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Prism Flower Circle ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Prism Flower Circle ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Prism Flower Circle ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Prism Flower Circle ver.A pink Promotion Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Prism Magical Girl - Trading 1.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Prism Charge Stone ver.A pink (1 every 4 Plays) (Promotion) Prism Magical Girl - Trading 2.jpg|Trade for 10 (Hand Accessories) Prism Charge Stone ver.A pink (Promotion) Prism Magical Girl - Trading 3.jpg|Trade for 2 (Hand Accessories) Prism Charge Stone ver.A pink (Promotion) Prism Magical Girl - Trading 4.jpg|Trade for 1 (Hand Accessories) Prism Charge Stone ver.A pink Others (Display) Prism Magical Girl.jpg|Prism Magical Girl's Display (Banner) Prism Magical Girl - Promotion.jpg|Prism Magical Girl's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Prism Magical Girl.jpg|Prism Magical Girl's Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Prism Magical Girl - Promotion.jpg|Prism Magical Girl's Promotion Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Prism Magical Girl - Event.jpg|Prism Magical Girl's Event Sub-Banner References * cocoppaplayfanpage * ZenToka Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Cool Category:Innocent Girl Category:Magic Category:2016 Category:2016 Gacha Category:Marine Memories Category:Simple & Clean